


Wintersend

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [16]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Winter's end, the first signs of spring.





	Wintersend

There are buds opening on the trees in Hightown.

Wintersend has never been Hawke’s favorite holiday. Hard to celebrate winter’s end when the snow on the fields in Lothering would last another month or more. But in Kirkwall spring arrives on time, right when the Chantry calendar says it should, and his mother’s taken the holiday as an invitation for matchmaking. Barely escaped the de Launcet dinner party with his life.

Hawke leans back on a city bench, looking up at the branches above him. It’s lovely, and the air is fresh and smells like spring, and after all that work to get here, he’d rather be down in Darktown, listening to Anders tell him one more time that whatever is between them is a terrible idea.

Wintersend in Ferelden always had been more of an abstract thing; the hope of spring, even if the fields were still covered in snow, even if you couldn’t see it yet.


End file.
